


Little Odette

by Kold



Category: Disney - Fandom, Original Work, Swan Lake & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Coming of Age, Disney, Fairy Tale Retellings, Multi, Revisionist Fairy Tale, fairytale, loosely based, original - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8279750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kold/pseuds/Kold
Summary: The Swan Maidens have been turned to stone, Odette has lost her mother, befriended a fairy, and gets into dance battles with a violent doppelgänger. Watch this small princess mature into the one Swan Lake needs, or not mature at all, in this Disney inspired retelling of Swan Lake.





	1. Introduction

Any affair between the lake's spirit and an involved mortal man should not be able to produce children. And yet there she was; little Odette curled up in the grass with her fingers digging into the blanket of brown sand. Only freshly birthed from her mother's godly womb and egg but came out looking like a beautiful human girl of at least eight years. Her father would disappointed she didn't come out as a completely helpless infant, had he stayed. Odette had a head of curly hair and firm, but thin, canyon wall legs that would tangle whenever she would try to make their first steps. She afterwards fell on her bottom and pressed herself forward between her own bent knees, Bambi had just as much success learning to walk. He also had as many woodland animals watch him on his first hour of living. The swan maidens stretched their heads in her face as she stared back with wide gray globes. 

"What do you think of Swan Lake's future princess?" Asked the swan spirit, hiding her tall baby in her wings. Odette peaked out with specks of tears in her eyes.

All swan maiden buttoned their beaks except one who stated bravely, "she's not what I expected."

Their ruler nudged her beloved Odette's cheek. Besides her being slightly more gangly than the average newborn - she also had no distinguished bird features. All the animals were expecting a chicklet born with a crown on its head, not this odd creature who could crawl into a room of human beings and be seen as one of their own. She was her father's daughter at best; half-man half-swan.


	2. Chapter 2

Odette's mother held her in perfect wings, undamaged from the ambush. Odette herself would have been unscathed if not for a short slash made across her nose bridge. Her face appeared to had make contact with a torn or claw, but the mother's healing magic restored her in the span of four minutes. The Swan Spirit awaited for the scab to crumble over the smooth white line of skin for her to call the maidens to show themselves.

Beaks and long necks all came out of a bush big enough to share. One by one they waddled out. Not without studying the sky.

"He's gone," said the Swan Spirit. The water in the lake beside curdled slightly.

Joining the maiden birds were some forest creatures. One of which was Swan Lake's gossip who was brave and socially unaware enough to ask questions. Jelly the parrot was the animal kingdom's equivalent of a news reporter. He asks questions, records the answers in his advanced brain, and repeats them in a voice replicating the subject as evidence. No one necessarily wanted to talk with him but sometimes there were obligations. 

"My queen, did you actually drown the owl monster?" He aggressively quizzed.

"No, no." the Swan Spirit waved her wing like a hand. "I just sealed him in the lake."

"And what did he want with you,—are you hurt— that's a funny looking baby there— "

He was too overwhelming at a time like that. The queen remained stubbornly professional. She was humorous, even when speaking of Odette's father, who was killed when she was conceived. It was impossible for most to mate with the supreme goddess, yet not impossible to bring children into the world. Jelly indulged Odette with praises and called her a miracle baby. 

The Swan Spirit turned the attention to Rothbart, the owl demon who attacked her daughter without warning. He is now stuck under the surface, but not asleep. He had power. It wasn't fueled the same way as his gracious counterpart. It kickstarts by anger, a lack of confidence, even laziness at times. His latent rage kept him awake and hearing everything said. 

" Rothbart is just a silly menace, he wanted to hurt Odette because she's proof I dumped him for a human. I thought he had some other motive but it was just jealously."

Jealous? He felt himself sink a foot deeper into the water. He never thought of it as that, he did not know what to make of his feelings towards the spirit. But he knew he hated her daughter.

Jelly didn't have a one track mind. He always had the opposite. But the detail of his majesty's past relationship stuck to him like a steel trap.

"It's alright, though. I knew he would do something like this - so I kept that spell in the lake just in case.

What? Rothbart didn't want to believe it. He also wanted to be more surprised than he was.

"I was going to call it off anyway soon." The Swan Spirit shrunk her voice, "he was ugly."

Ugly! That did it, Rothbart was now strong enough to make his partial escape. A black, owl talon rose from the watery grave and made all the maidens scream. The forest became quieter and quieter as he propelled his power towards them. One by one, they turned gray and stiff.


End file.
